Team Player
For the challenge, see Operations (challenges). This is the second mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In it, you play as PFC. Joseph Allen. You start off lying on the ground as General Shepherd helps you up. After defending the APC laying the bridge, you must get in a Humvee taking control of the mini-gun. As the Convoy then drives through the streets, you must engage several OpFor as they open fire on your humvee. After an RPG then knocks you out of the Humvee, you must then clear out a nearby building. Hunter 2-3 informs you over the radio that they are taking heavy fire inside a school. You and Sgt. Foley's team (Hunter 2-1) go in to assist. You then meet up with General Shepherd at the rally point who personally tells you you're taking orders from him from now on. Trivia *If you turn around after Sheperd helps you up in the beginning, you can see him walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. *General Sheperd is actually in the squad pinned down outside the school, you can see him get in the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. *If you do not get inside your vehicle and instead attempt to run across the bridge on your own, sniper fire from the far right will kill you. *If you run across the bridge and fall through there will be a quote that says "It would be safer to ride in the convoy" *When they are about to blow up the house many Rangers are videotaping the explosion with their phones. *When you climb up the stairs to go to the bridge in the beginning of the level, there is another soldier hiding behind a wall and eating chocolate. If you look at his face, you will see that he is one of the local militia at the beginning of S.S.D.D that you have to show how to shoot properly. *It seems that some soldiers aren't taking the first battle in the beginning seriously, since they are eating chocolate or playing with their phones. *Your humvee may possibly have been destroyed by a mine, since you can kill the terrorist carrying the RPG and your hummer will still blow up. *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills you. *The escaping stragglers of the school at the end of the level come out of nowhere as there is no open door or window to escape from. *It is strange that the humvees are armed with M134s compared to more normal M2s due to the sheer size and ammo consumption of a minigun in a somewhat small humvee. *If you shoot General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. *The M134s mounted on your humvee fires in a circular pattern, which is not correct. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Templates Category:Campaign Templates Category:Levels